Sins of the Father
by Andromeda Sage
Summary: Hebi's loyalty is in question...I suck at summaries.
1. Hebi's Feelings

Sins of the Father

Hebi's Feelings: Part One

I don't own Naruto

By:Andromeda Sage

A/N: Part one takes place a week before the Chunin Exams.

* * *

Character Profile

Name: Hebi Namikaze

Parents: Orochimaru & Kahori Namikaze

Occupation: ANBU

Rank: Chunin

Weapon of choice: Kodachis

Birthday: October 1st(17 years old per - shippuden)

Hair color: Chocolate brown

Eye color: Azure blue

Height:169cm (5'7")

Weight:54.9kg (121lbs.)

Pets: Chi, a barn owl and Mochi a pug

* * *

**It's a cold, rainy night, as I stood on the rooftop of the apartment building I lived in. The words of the Yondaime Hokage ran through my mind.**

**" Hebi, my beloved niece, I know I place a heavy burden upon you, but I need you to protect Naruto and Nozomi, and you mustn't tell them who you are. Beware of the Masked Man. Be strong, my little one."**

**I remember my words and the promise I made to my dying uncle. I think I was five then. I knew it wasn't a request but a dying order. I became more determined with a purpose in mind...to protect my uncle's legacy. I graduated from the academy same time as Uchiha Itachi.**

**I felt tears running down my cheeks mingling with the rain and the cold biting into my skin. I missed my uncle Minato and my aunt Kushina who raised me when my mother passed away giving birth to me. My father Orochimaru didn't want anything to do with me...a disappointment.**

** I smiled remembering The Third put me in ANBU. No one liked me or wanted anything to do with me until I met Tenzo. We became best friends. I was assigned to Hatake Kakashi's team. I drove The Hound bonkers only because I could sense he didn't like me. I came to respect Hatake but he still didn't like me. Hatake bullied me ruthlessly more than Tenzo. I finally lost my temper and bashed Hatake head into a window in the ANBU offices. The Third transferred me into Ibiki's team. Ibiki was ruthless but not so cruel as everyone thinks. **

**Oops...getting off topic.**

**sigh.**

**I watched my younger cousins always making sure they were safe, I'd made sure they had food, and I'd glare at any adult who tried to harm them whenever I could. Often times when I was away on missions, Tenzo would watch over them for me. I was very proud of Nozomi when she graduated from the academy and left a bouquet of blue and yellow roses. I only had to believe Naruto would follow his twin soon enough. A year later, Naruto graduated. I learned Hatake Kakashi would be Naruto's sensei. Nozomi's sensei is Aoba.**

**I would often times start laughing my ass off with all the pranks Naruto pulled. Naruto reminds me of myself at his age. I still do pranks but it was always in a way of getting even. I got careless one day when I came across a group of boys beating up on Naruto. I scared the boys off and took Naruto to the hospital.**

** It was then Naruto and Nozomi learned my name. Naruto very vocally forced his way into my life with Nozomi following silently behind. I was overwhelmed with joy, but I never told them we were blood-related. Many thought this was unwise but The Third saw for himself how happy the three of us are and let the matter drop.**

**It was the message from Master Jiraiya via messenger toad had me on edge. My father Orochimaru was on the move again. Seriously, why now father with the Chunin Exams coming up, you decide to pull this shit.**

**What is your objective father? Are you coming to murder The Third or kidnap the Uzumaki twins? or entice the younger Uchiha to your side with power? Damnit! I knew in the past my father was after Itachi! Well, we all know how that turned out. I swear my father is an dolt if he thinks I'm going to standby and allow him to have his way. I'd die before I let my father have his wicked way.**

**I all ready have enough of drama in my life to deal with. Most of Konoha's shinobi and civilians alike treated me like a traitor. Some even went as far as to blame me for my father's sins. I blame myself if I'd had been born a boy with natural talent then perhaps things would be different. Ha ha ha... if Master Jiraiya or Lady Tsunade could hear my thoughts I'd get scoldings from Master Jiraiya and an ass whooping from Lady Tsunade. I can't help feeling guilty for what my father did to so many including Tenzo. Tenzo who never blamed me.**

**sigh.**

**I felt more tears run down my cheeks as I sobbed softly knowing my father never loved me and never will.**

**sigh.**

**I jumped slightly when I felt strong arms wrap around my waist gently. I heard Shiranui Genma's voice scold me gruffly.**

**"Imouto(Genma treats me like I'm his little sister), never mind wasting your tears on a man who never loved you, just focus on those who do love you. What the hell do you care what anyone thinks it isn't your fault your father is a power hungry demented ass. You know I only scold you because I love you like a big brother. So stop crying!"**

**I turned in Genma's arms and cried harder. Genma sighed heavily but rocked me gently in his arms.**

**After a few minutes, I stopped crying. I took a shuddering breathe to compose myself and tried to pull away. Genma held me fast to him.**

**"What do you want Hatake?" Genma said in a deadly quiet voice. Genma knew that Hatake wasn't on friendly terms with me.**

**Kakashi put his hands up and said smoothly,"I just saw Hebi-chan standing out here in the rain and I came over to see why?"**

**I nudged Genma gently in the ribs before this turned into a battle royale. I bowed respectfully to Hatake and replied politely.**

**"Thank you Hatake-san for your concern, but I'm fine and I really need to show Nii-chan something of importance. Later."**

**We left a stunned Kakashi behind.**

**I literally dragged Genma away back to my apartment where I showed him Master Jiraiya's message.**

**The older Jonin began to swear under his breathe and Genma gave me a stern look and said just as sternly,"Go shower because you and I are going to show this to The Hokage!"**

** In twenty minutes, Genma and I stood before the Hokage. The Hokage was silent after reading the message. I hid slightly behind Genma when the Hokage turned his stern glaze upon me.**

**"I should've known Jiraiya would inform you of your father's doings and thus leave it to you to tell me. I also should've known you would confine in either Genma or Tenzo."**

**The Hokage stood up and came over to me and ruffled my hair gently and said just as gently,"We'll just watch for the moment but my question to you is this Hebi, where does your loyalty lies?"**

**My head snapped up. I looked into the old man's eyes searching for what he meant. I answered with a clear but fierce voice.**

**"I promised my uncle I'd protect his legacy with my life and I vowed to protect Konoha with my life. So if you all think I'd standby and let my father have his wicked way then you're in for a rude awaking. I'd kill him even if it cost my life to protect my beloved home no matter what anyone thinks."**

**The Hokage heard the resolve in my voice and said,"I believe you Hebi."**

**The Hokage dismissed us.**

**I heard the familiar shout of "Nee-chan" and Genma's annoyed look. I giggled and said to Genma,"'Nii-san,you should go I know how you feel about kids!"**

**I watched as Genma left in a hurry as Naruto,his teammates,and Nozomi ran up to me and I just smiled at them. **

**I treated them all to ramen.**

**My feelings are this, I will protect my home, I will protect all those closes to my heart, and even those who had doubted my loyalty. Believe it!**

**The end**

* * *

**My heart is my home**

**My heart is with those closes to me**

**My heart is with my haters who doubt my loyalty**

** Forever is my heart here to stay**


	2. Preliminaries

Seven teams made it to the tower in the Forest of Death. Some ANBU ops were in the tower all wearing their masks except for Namikaze Hebi. The seventeen year old girl felt uneasy and out-of-place among the Jonin. Orders are orders so she just stayed put.

Some had objected to having the daughter of Orochimaru being there but to Hebi's surprise Anko spoke up on her behalf and Ibiki glares menacing at those who objected. Hatake glares daggers at Hebi. The Third ordered them to stop. The matter dropped. .

Hebi said nothing as she listened to Anko and the others discuss what to do with the younger Uchiha and keep an eye on her father.

The Sound Jonin is seeping with malice and it's directed towards Hebi. No one seemed to notice but Hebi. Hebi turned directly to the Sound shinobi.

"Seriously,if you're going to come here, said Hebi," next time make sure to curb your wish to kill me is on the down low."

A wicked smirk appeared on her usually expressionless face.

This surprises everyone because never had any of them seen the girl with that look of "Hit me with your shot!" or even a smile or the coldness in her voice. The girl usually spoke politely to everyone.

The Sound Jonin shinobi backed down as did Hebi.

Gekko Haytake told the combatants what is going to happen.

And it beings.

After the younger Uchiha's match, Hatake took the young man somewhere and the Sound Jonin followed. No one noticed this except for Hebi. Hebi knew the Sound Jonin is Orochimaru.

Hebi follows and hears what Hatake says to Sasuke. The boy passes out. This is when Orochimaru rears his ugly head.

Hebi can't hear what is being said. The Hatake makes his move so does Hebi.

"Leave them alone father." Hebi said pleadingly stepping between them.

"You little bitch, out of my way!" snarled Orochimaru. He backhanded Hebi.

Hebi fell to the ground rubbing her cheek then she stood up and drew her kodachis which flared with blue chakra.

"If you touch either one of them, I swear I will take you down!"Hebi's voice dripping with ice.

Orochimaru laughed and snarled,"I would've drowned you the minute I laid eyes on you, but your blasted uncle took you in."

Hebi glares at this but Kakashi saw tears in her eyes. It dawns on him all Hebi ever wanted was her father's love but the bastard was only causing her emotional pain. Orochimaru kept coming as blue fire surrounded Hebi.

Orochimaru laughed and turned away whispering,"Foolish girl!" and disappears.

The blue fire disappears and Hebi walks away.

"Hebi-chan, are you all right?" Hatake asked quietly.

Hebi nods and leaves the sensei and pupil alone.

Hebi returns to watch the fights. So the preliminaries come to an end.

Hebi goes to The Third and advises him to be careful and increased ANBU around the village With that done Hebi returns to her apartment and finally breaks down.

A familiar rap on her window caught Hebi's attention. It was none other than Jiraiya sama.

Hebi smiled and let her godfather in.

Jiraiya noticed the tear-streaked face and hugged her gently. Hebi caves and begins to cry again. Jiraiya holds her until the wave of emotion runs its course.

Hebi tells Jiraiya about the situation with her father.

Jiraiya sighs.

"Well at least you know how your father feels but I'll say this you are loved and have come so far that you don't need your father's love or approval anymore."

Hebi laughs.

The conversation turns to the twins.

Hebi begs Jiraiya to train Naruto. Jiraiya says nothing.

Later Hebi and Nozomi meets up for dinner and Genma joins them.

The end

.


End file.
